Talk:Errors and Questions in Bakugan Anime
I don't think it's impossible to build the Alternative Weapon System in such short time. Actually, you would know where Vestal's technology level reaches. The 'real mode' theory is wrong. In US Bakugan official website, it's Monster Mode. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 15:59, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :I don't understand what that's supposed to mean ... something on the Errors? If so, would you make a separate section and say what exactly you are referring to? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 19:56, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Anyone else think the Factual Errors part should be deleted????????? I mean come on, it's just a cartoon. --Recgameboy | When's the next Zenet episode?????????????? 04:02, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Remember how the brawlers could "breathe" in space? That was Vestals galaxy, NOT Earth's galaxy, so it might explain it. Digimaster1 (talk) 22:40, September 27, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 :That still makes no sense, thinking of physics..atmosphere on Vestal...blah blah blah...Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Order of Seasons I think this should be rearranged for the seasons. I mean, "episode 25" can be episode 25 of Bakugan: Battle Brawlers, Bakugan: New Vestroia, or maybe Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (once it airs). --✯DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''Talk]] ✯ 22:53, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I've been thinking of that too. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 22:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) It has been. I can read you like a book. With pictures. 00:48, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :That's because I put them that way :P Try checking the history next time, you'll obviously see that I posted this before making the change. And I really hope that the "I can read you like a book. With pictures." is your signature, because it's pretty creepy. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 02:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Frosch's and Exedra's symbol can be considered as a error...they're just different from others (as their attributes are fixed), isn't it? --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 15:56, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Is this page even necessary? The information on this page can be covered on episode, character, and Bakugan pages. In all honesty, I'm starting to wonder why we even need this page. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 03:46, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed. SwordoftheSpirit (talk) 04:10, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :I'm more leaning to keep it, after all, it is at the least informative, and "it ain't done no 'arm". Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 05:09, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Unless people aren't able to understand the purpose of a Wiki. Again, I don't see why this information can't simply be placed on their respective pages. If there really are as many errors as *some* people claim there are (and don't provide proof to support themselves), then it would be much easier to place such information on individual pages rather than collectivized on one page. It's too easy for these kinds of pages to get messy, considering that it already is. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 19:49, January 18, 2013 (UTC) There you go numbnuts. * In episode 15, Ingram says that she is Hydranoid's old pal, when she had never been seen meeting him before. it is possible that thay met before the invasion. You just answered your own thing! :How about instead of criticizing the article, you help improve it? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 05:03, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :The article is protected so he can't. I have an edit to make too: In Evil vs. Evil, Drago tried to teleport the Brawlers out of the Doom Dimension, and while it was the Ancient Warriors that did so last time, remember that was ''before Drago had merged with the Infinity Core. He now has their powers... well, most of them. Matty (talk) 17:05, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::It was actually protected after the first guy edit the talk page, so A2's statement still stood. I'll remove the protection. Also, I'm not quite sure what you're trying to say about Evil vs. Evil. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 17:40, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::In the Mechtanium Surge episode "Evil vs. Evil", Drago attempts to teleport the Brawlers out of the Doom Dimension, saying he did beforehand when in reality it was the Ancient Warriors who did so. But keep in mind, the warriors are dead now, and Drago was already merged with the Infinity Core. Thus, he has their powers, and thus, it's his power that would have allowed them to escape... though unsuccesfully. Matty (talk) 10:30, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :Wat. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 19:06, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :^ That, and I believe that "numbnuts" is technically a phrase that isn't allowed on this Wiki? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13''']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 02:07, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I dunno. This was half a year ago, so I don't really care. Do what you wish, though. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 04:12, July 15, 2013 (UTC)